Friends
by MurdocksChicka
Summary: Something happens Off-World and Jack gets cranky.


Title: Friends  
  
Author: Kara Kirk ( MurdockChicka)  
  
Rated: G  
  
Archive: YES  
  
Comment Card: YES PLEASE  
  
Summary: Something happens Off-World and Jack gets cranky.  
  
Warnings: None really except some SPOILERS to Upgrades, Divide and Conquer, Meridian, And I think that's it..  
  
Notes: I'd like to thank Scully for her encouraging words and for giving me the extra push to get back to writing . I dusted my notebooks off girl. Thank you so much! -Hugs-  
  
And to Hannurdock for ever being my inspiration and my dearest sister. I love you! So I dedicate this story to Scully and Hannurdock for being my conscious voice.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Stargate: SG-1, because if I did..Well I get into that.LOL  
  
Copyright: I wrote this.  
  
© Kara Brooke Kirk (MurdocksChicka)  
  
FRIENDS  
  
Daniel, dial it up." Colonel Jack O'Neill said hastily as he carried an unconscious Major Carter to the Gate. "Uh Jack, what happened to Sam?" I'll tell ya when we get back to the SGC." Daniel looked behind them as he started dialing and saw the battalion of Jaffa behind them. Staff blasts whizzed by their heads as Teal'c laid cover fire. "O'Neill, several more Jaffa are emerging from the forest." The event horizon splashed open as Daniel sent the IDC code.  
  
********  
  
"Off-World activation." echoed the voice of the control room technician. General George Hammond bound down the steps and stood in front of the glass windows, peering over the Embarkation room. "Who is it Sergeant? There's no one due back for another six hours." "It's SG-1, sir." "Open the iris." He hurriedly left the control room. The iris opened and the General watched as Colonel O'Neill and the rest of SG-1 came through the Gate. "SHUT IT DOWN! AND GET A MEDICAL TEAM DOWN HERE, NOW!" Yelled Jack. He laid Carter on the ramp and tried to rouse her. "Carter? Carter, can ya hear me?" There was no response. "C'mon Carter open your eyes." Doctor Fraiser and two other med technicians kneeled beside Carter and O'Neill as they put a blood pressure cuff on her arm. "How long has she been unconscious?" "Uh...20 minutes give or take." Jack replied. "Okay, let's get her to the infirmary." Fraiser said.  
  
"What in God's name happened Colonel?"  
  
"It was a surprise attack sir."  
  
"What happened to Sam?" Daniel asked again as he and Teal'c joined along side them.  
  
"She took a nasty fall and a blow to the head. I uh, I tackled her to the ground before she could be hit by a staff blast."  
  
"God Jack." Daniel rushed out of the gate room and headed for the infirmary.  
  
"We'll debrief at fifteen hundred hours."  
  
Jack nodded and pushed his way past the general to get to the infirmary. Leaving the general and Teal'c looking after him.  
  
*****  
  
Forty- five minutes later, SG-1 stood along Sam's bed, looking down at her with worry. O'Neill chastised himself for making such a rash decision, but he wasn't going to stand by and let his Carter get murdered at the hands of False God worshippers.  
  
"So...How is she?" Daniel asked quietly.  
  
"Well, she needed ten stitches to close the wound at the back of her head. And her CAT scan showed some minor swelling. Head injuries can get complicated if we don't catch something right away. It could be rather fatal. We'll know more when the tests results come back."  
  
"Thanks doc. Has she come to yet?" The colonel asked.  
  
"No. Not yet. I'm hoping she does in a few hours." Janet put her hand on the colonel's shoulder as she walked away, giving the team some time to be with Sam.. He ran his hand through his salt and peppered hair, sighing.  
  
"Jack this isn't fault."  
  
"Aw c'mon Daniel, Carter's laying there..." He trailed off as he looked down and put his hands on his hips. "I tried to protect her and it backfired."  
  
"O'Neill, had it not been for you, MajorCarter would be certained to death by the forth-coming Jaffa. You did right by downing her to safety."  
  
"Safety Teal'c? You call this safety? She's laying there unconscious because of me, for cryin' out loud. Yeah, sure I saved her from the staff blast but I couldn't stop her from fallin' on that damned rock."  
  
"Um.Jack you make it sound like Sam isn't going to make it."  
  
"Daniel, I saw the fear in her eyes when she saw the staff blast coming towards us. I tackled her and she ended up getting hurt anyway."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Head injuries are not something to mess around with. They can cause permanent damage. If anything happens to her, I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"Perhaps your personal feelings for MajorCarter are creating a problem, O'Neill."  
  
"What would you know about personal feelings Teal'c. Sha're ring a bell? You were Apophis's First Prime. You didn't give a damn when you took her away from Daniel. Ever think what personal feelings Daniel had? NO! Instead you let them plant a snake in her head. It's the same with Carter. She's part of my team. And I care what happens to her. Just like I would for any of you." And with saying that, the angry colonel pushed past Daniel and Teal'c and headed topside to clear his mind.  
  
Teal'c looked after Jack. Stunned he would say such hurtful things. He turned to Daniel and nodded his head. "I shall be in my quarters DanielJackson. Please inform me of MajorCarter's awakening."  
  
The archeologist sighed as he looked at Sam and grasped her hand. "Get better Sam." He let go of her hand and headed after O'Neill.  
  
*****************  
  
Jack sat on the big boulder over-looking Cheyenne Mountain. It was a clear and crisp day. The leaves rustled in the trees as a chilly breeze passed through. He sighed and threw a stone.  
  
"Jack." Came the voice from behind.  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Ya know, you said some pretty rotten things to Teal'c."  
  
"Yeah, so. It was the truth. And sometimes the truth hurts."  
  
"You're being an ass."  
  
"Well...I...You're right."  
  
"I am? I am."  
  
"And so is Teal'c."  
  
"How so?" Daniel asked shifting his footing.  
  
"The whole personal feelings thing."  
  
"Ah okay. And will this be a problem?"  
  
O'Neill stood up. " I don't know Daniel. Ever since that damned Zanex thing..."  
  
"You mean Za'tarc."  
  
"Yeah that."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Remember those upgrade things? When Carter and I were on that Gould ship, we were separated by some energy barrier. She kept telling me to get out, and leave her. That there was no time. If she wasn't getting out, neither was I. I wasn't gonna leave her there to die alone. Then the generators blew and knocked out the force field. To make a long story short, Anise made us do that Za'tarc test. And."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I said I cared more for Carter than I should."  
  
"Really? Jack, that was over 3 years ago. And I'm assuming those feelings for her never subsided."  
  
"Give this man a medal."  
  
"Does Sam reciprocate these feelings?"  
  
"I guess. I don't know. I haven't asked her. And I'm not going to. We both could be court martialed for fraternization. It's all about the regs Danny Boy."  
  
"I see."  
  
"If somethin' were to happen to Carter, I could never forgive myself. I could hardly forgive myself for letting YOU ascend. I could see the blame in their eyes. It's my job to see to it you're all safe and sound. And well...Carter layin' down in the infirmary, isn't' my idea of safe and sound."  
  
"We've come along way in the past seven years Jack. SG-1 is a family. And when a member of that family is hurt, it's okay to have feelings. And I know it's not the military way, but we've all been to hell and back."  
  
"Guess that's what we get for saving the world each day."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson?" Came the voice.  
  
"What is it airman?"  
  
"Major Carter is awake and is asking for you."  
  
He felt an enormous weight being lifted off his shoulders. Jack and Daniel let the airman get a few feet away from, before they started their trek back to the SGC.  
  
"Ah, Daniel?  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"Thanks...for this."  
  
"Anytime." He gave the colonel a genuine smile and felt elated, that Jack had opened up to him.  
  
******************  
  
They reached they infirmary and Daniel headed off to tell Teal'c Sam had regained consciousness. Jack walked up to Sam's bed and smiled as he saw her big blue eyes.  
  
"Colonel...Glad to see you're all right."  
  
"Same here Carter." He rubbed his face with his hands and sat down in the chair by her bed. "Uh Sam, I wanna apologize..."  
  
"There's no need to sir. You saved my life. I should be thanking you. So thank you."  
  
"Eh, it was nothin'. All in a days work."  
  
The major smiled and looked past the colonel as Daniel and Teal'c entered the room.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Sam!"  
  
"MajorCarter, it is good seeing you well again."  
  
"Aww thanks Teal'c."  
  
"I hate to break up this little shin-dig but, we need to get to the briefing room. I'm sure the general is gonna loooooove that we were on a Naquadah enriched planet and didn't get a sample."  
  
"Give the general my apologies for not being able to make it."  
  
"Sure thing Carter." He smiled at her and followed Daniel and Teal'c out of the infirmary.  
  
"Uh T, hang back a sec."  
  
"O'Neill, you request my presence?"  
  
"Yeah big guy. Um look, I uh, I said some things I didn't mean. As Daniel put it, I was being an ass. And well, I'm sorry."  
  
Teal'c bowed his head at Jack. "All is forgiven."  
  
"So we're still friends?"  
  
"Indeed we are O'Neill. It gives me great pleasure to have you by my side as a warrior and as a friend." The Jaffa again bowed his head and started for the briefing room.  
  
"Sweet." Jack replied following his friend. 


End file.
